A non-volatile semiconductor memory device is under development, which includes three-dimensionally disposed memory cells. NAND-type semiconductor memory device, for example, has a memory cell part which includes a plurality of word lines stacked on a source layer and a semiconductor channel body extending therethrough. To enlarge the memory capacity of such a semiconductor memory device, it is effective to increase the number of the word lines stacked. However, it may be difficult to control a position of the bottom end of the semiconductor channel body, when increasing the number of the word lines stacked and providing the semiconductor channel body that extends through the word lines and reaches the source layer.